


That's What Siblings Are For

by Camelot836



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Letters, Prince Consort, Queen Elena, Resolved Sexual Tension, Royalty, Sibling Bonding, Unresolved Sexual Tension, carla the matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelot836/pseuds/Camelot836
Summary: While he is still getting used to the new family dynamic, Carla decides to help with the newlywed struggles in Mateo's love life.What are siblings for?
Relationships: Carla Delgado/Marzel, Mateo de Alva & Carla Delgago, Mateo de Alva/Elena Castillo Flores, Rafa de Alva/Victor Delgado
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Shadows On Sunshine

The first rays of the morning sun were peeking over the horizon and into the royal bedchamber.

As usual, the Royal Master Wizard's inner clock was up and running for an hour, although his new occupation as Prince Consort had changed that schedule up quite a bit. And when Carla teased him about that it had absolutely nothing and all to do with the Queen sleeping next to him. The soft silk of her ivory nightgown and the waterfall of tangled hair reflected the morning light, giving the sleeping Queen an almost magical glow.

Mateo sighed in contentment and lay still, savoring every quiet moment before their duties and busy schedules would eventually tear them away from this oasis.

His eyes were closed, basking in Elena's warmth that filled him with more relaxed joy than the sunrays on his face.

Just as he was about to drift to sleep again, the calm was disrupted by the welcome feeling of soft lips on his mouth that instantly spread into a smile at the touch.

Mateo blinked lazily, only to be greeted by the sight of Elena grinning down at him, eyes shining bright and unusually alert for this time of day.

"Good morning my Prince!" she greeted happily and Mateo could not push away the frown on his brow as he smiled back.

"Good morning to you, my Queen!"

He pushed his elbows back, bringing himself nearly into a sitting position as Elena closed the rest of the distance with her mouth on his neck.

"You're up early! Any -"

His musings stopped for a moment as he shivered. Elena's lips were traveling upwards and a bit too distracting today. With a dry gulp he controlled himself again. Mostly.

"... any reason for that?" Mateo cringed inwardly as he heard his voice hitch.

He felt Elena's smile against his ear as she whispered back.

"I wanted to return the favor and wake you for a change."

Mateo felt his heart soar at the tempting offer. They had so little time together and as much as he wanted to, he could not bring himself to wake Elena up when he awoke. She had such a busy day as Queen and needed every little bit of sleep she could get.

And since she was awake now anyway ...

Mateo closed the distance between them eagerly as he whispered back.

“I like the sound of that.”

Their lips met and for once Mateo allowed himself to get lost. In the sweet taste and soft texture of her mouth, the tantalizing touch where the fabric of her nightgown gave way to skin on skin…

The soaring heart of the wizard plummeted faster than a crash-landing Jaquin as a knock immediately followed by a loud voice disrupted the moment.

“Get up, you two lovebirds, there’s a busy day ahead!”

The stern tone of Chancellor Naomi Turner could not quite hide the smug grin on her face.

Their friend enjoyed herself far too much and Mateo felt his face flush in a wave of heat at the thought that was quite different from what he had just felt three seconds before.

“Am I interrupting something?”

“No!” they shouted in unison.

Without further comment Elena adjusted her nightgown and removed the covers.

“I’m nearly ready.” The Queen squeaked, her face as crimson as his and disappeared behind the changing screen. Mateo felt an acute sense of loss as she slipped away from their touch.

The all too familiar frustration rose in him and he must have not been as good at hiding that as he thought.

“No need to be so grumpy, _Your Highness._ ” Naomi teased as she met his gaze.

“You’ve got her back to yourself this night.” The Chancellor winked but Mateo could not share her enthusiasm.

They had tried to enjoy themselves.

But after the bliss of their honeymoon in Paraiso the royal obligations got the better of Elena. As much as she wanted to do something else, she was just too tired in the evening to get any further than cuddling until they fell asleep.

Not that Mateo would ever object to that, far from it.

With Victor and Carla as his new apprentices, and the change in their family dynamic on top of that he was busy and stressed himself. He was happy for his mother and started to warm up to Carla and Victor as his magic students. But it still felt strange to have Carla as his sister at family dinners.

And as much as he enjoyed relaxing and talking with Elena about their day, he could not help it.

He missed her. All of her.

So, the unintentional injury in Naomi’s comment had hurt more that Mateo liked to admit.

“Thanks for THAT advise, Chancellor!” he grumbled back with rolling eyes.

Naomi just chucked, unaware of how much she had really hit him.

“We can go, Naomi.” Elena’s voice sounded brighter than before as she stepped into view. The elegant blue day-dress marked her new status and never failed to make Mateo catch his breath. She truly looked like a Queen.

Elena’s excited smile wavered as she turned away from Naomi to look him in the eye.

“See you tonight!”

Before Mateo could answer, she kissed him again, conveying the same longing he felt in his own heart.

He reached out and their hands were slowly pulled apart as Elena turned to the door, ready to face the day.

His heart sank with every step she took away from him.

But there was no time for that now.

With a huff and shake of his head, he stood up to change as the door had closed behind her.

Elena had unintentionally messed up his daily schedule and he had welcomed the energetic whirlwind she brought with open arms.

And now the Royal Master Wizard was late for his magic lesson. Again.

He had to be in the Workshop before Carla, so she could not change up his potions for the second time that week.

* * *

Years of spying experience made Carla cock her ears as she passed Elena’s – no – the _Royal_ bedroom on her way to the Wizard’s Workshop.

Naomi was waking the royal couple, right on schedule.

Led by an instinct, Carla listened to the indignant shout with a grin. Apparently, Naomi liked to tease Mateo as much as she did.

But then the atmosphere changed as clipped and suppressed angry voices followed the Chancellor’s jovial greeting.

Carla could not make out the exact words through the closed door without actually leaning on it and be discovered a moment later, but tone of voice was clear.

The Prince and Queen were in desperate need of alone time.

No wonder her brother had been so irritated during their magic lessons lately. She had felt the waves of frustration rolling of off him from across the room as he put up an excited front while explaining the boring basics of the Maruvian alphabet.

Carla smiled as a plan formed in her head. The Unofficial Royal Matchmaker had an appointment with the Chancellor to make.


	2. Arrangements and Agitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carla forms a plan and Mateo has a troublesome morning lesson.

Carla skidded to a halt behind the arch of a strategically placed alcove after silently running through the passageways to the next stop on the Chancellor’s agenda.

The door to the throne room opened and Naomi stepped out with a brisk step, having just dropped off the Queen for her first assignment to listen to the townspeople’s troubles.

Carla smiled as Naomi jumped at the sight of the former Malvaga stepping out of the shadows. She had not lost her touch.

“What do you want, Carla? You nearly gave me a heart attack!”

“Why is everyone so edgy today? Have you been spending too much time with Elena?”

The blonde woman bristled at the reminder of her fight with Rita over Elena’s attention.

“She is perfectly fit to do her royal duties, if you’re implying that I am not doing my job.”

To her surprise, Carla looked genuinely hurt by the accusation.

“I wasn’t implying anything. But I heard you three on the hallway today. She may be doing all her official obligations, but the more personal royal duties come too short.”

A shimmer of sympathy flickered in Naomi’s eyes.

“Well, she has been even more irritated, lately …”

Biting her lip, she continued the thought.

“Doesn’t Mateo take care of that?”

Carla laughed heartily at her expression.

“I wish he would! But do you know how edgy HE has been lately? I don’t think they really have the time for anything.”

Naomi’s eyes widened in shocked realization.

“And I told him to get busy at night and not now … Teasing them is fun, but I didn’t know it was THAT serious for Mateo. I am such a muttonhead!”

Carla bit her tongue to not agree with her and anger Naomi now. She needed her power as the Queen’s right hand to help.

“I want to help them.” She blurted out instead.

Naomi raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

“Hey! I love to tease him as much as you do, but I would never make him miserable!”

Guilt flooded Carla’s heart at Naomi’s accusing stare.

“Not anymore.”

The feeling must have slipped past the mask she always wore.

Naomi nodded.

Carla grinned, as excitement filled the dreading hole in her chest.

“The plan is ready! I am sure the Queen will be surprised to find a few extra appointments tomorrow.”

Naomi shared a conspirational grin as she took notes on Elena’s royal schedule.

Carla felt joy and the thrill of a good scheme fill her up at her next words.

“I’ll handle our moody magician.”

* * *

Mateo sighed in relief as he entered the Workshop and only found his longest student there.

It was strange that Carla had not arrived by now, but he would not question his luck.

For once he was happy that Victor was busy in the house to help his mother with the laundry day and would not join them today.

“Good morning Mateo!” Olivia greeted a little less cheerfully than usual.

Before he could ask, his eyes fell on the worktable where potion ingredients, a cauldron and stacks of marked books were spread in a neat row.

“I prepared the books and potions for you.”

And gone was his lifting mood.

Mateo could have smacked his own head for his thoughtlessness.

He was late again and now Olivia had to do his work to prepare the lesson.

That was the moment he smelled the flames and his heart nearly stopped.

There was a merry little flame under the cauldron!

“You were making fire without supervision!”

Olivia flinched at her teacher’s outburst but got right up again to defend herself.

“I am making fires in the oven at home all the time!”

Mateo hasted over to the table, reprimanding his student as he moved to the bubbling cauldron.

“Yes, at home! But not here! Do you know how many things could explode around here if you don’t mix the right amount?”

He lifted the lid to find –

Water. The ingredient to start the base for every potion.

“I knew what I was doing, you know.”

Mateo slumped down and leaned on his knuckles and let the steam soothe his frail nerves.

“Yeah. I’m sorry for shouting at you Olivia. I should have known that I can trust you.”

“Have you had breakfast? Your mom was right. You ARE cranky when you're hungry.”

He was about to answer when a new voice froze him in his tracks.

“Not hungry for food, right Your Highness?”

Carla.

Of course she chose THAT moment to arrive.

Olivia scrunched up her nose in curious confusion.

“What else could he be hungry for, anyways?”

“Nothing.” Mateo said tersely as he tried to distract from his heated face with an angry glare in Carla’s direction.

She just winked back.

“Why are you blushing?”

Mateo’s only answer was a grunt as he turned away to look at his notes to avoid shouting again as the question nearly tipped him over the edge.

He did not see Carla as her face fell and she put a hand on Olivia’s shoulder.

“Enough, Olivia. He needs some time.” She whispered.

The younger apprentice gave her a questioning look but did not want to aggravate her normally calm mentor any further.

Carla was grateful.

As much as she loved to tease her brother, she did not want to rub even more salt in his wound to hurt him deeply.

Not anymore.

They had both grown a lot over the last years and Carla was determined to put her old ways behind her.

And that especially included her relationship with Mateo that had started less than healthy when she led him on to steal the key to the Workshop she was standing in.

When her father and she had changed sides to learn good magic from the Royal Wizard, the part of him that had been attracted to Rita had lingered between them, unspoken in those first days of training.

Everything changed when Carla became aware of how deep Mateo’s love for Elena truly ran. Deeper than the awed attraction she had witnessed when he jumped to her side at the Princess’s call to abandon Rita at the door to the treasury.

The certainty that he would never feel that way for her and the new romance between their parents had shifted the murky waters of the relationship into the safer stream of sibling love. And Carla was happy for the reassurance that any awkward possibility of romance was out of the question now.

At the Coronation Ball she had found her calling as Avalor’s Matchmaker.

Her first scheme to actually help people.

And it had worked splendidly if the magical fireworks outside were any indication. How quickly one dance could trigger Elena’s jealousy to realize what they had been dancing around for years. Even Naomi had begrudgingly congratulated her to the task the Chancellor herself had so often failed at.

It was time to give them a second shove in the right direction.

* * *

Mateo tapped his finger in agitation as he searched the cabinet for the third time.

Where was the mandrake root? It had been here yesterday evening.

It was the only thing he had still been capable of checking.

After a fire in a storage room that luckily hurt no people and a stray ghost cat that was stuck in a tree, both Elena and Mateo had slept soundly as soon as their heads touched the pillow.

Only to be awoken by Naomi who seemed to be especially happy that morning as she dragged their sleepy bodies out of bed like sacks of grain at the harbor.

And now he had to get out in the baking sun to get new roots from the garden.

This was definitely NOT his week.

He turned around with an apologetic shrug and glanced Victor and Carla share a smirking glance right before they looked back at him, their faces suspiciously neutral.

“I don’t know how, but we’re out of mandrake root. Olivia, can you keep an eye on everything while I get some?”

“I’ll get it!” Carla chirped before Olivia could answer.

Surprisingly, Olivia did not protest.

And even more strangely, Carla volunteered to go out in that heatwave.

But Mateo felt too tired to think about it any further and just gratefully accepted the quiet exchange.

He tried to concentrate on the formula as Carla left the room.

It was no use.

The absence of her usual banter and sudden well-behaved manners of all three students drove him mad.

He should have been happy that Victor decided to not give any love-filled comments about his mother for once that would have only reminded him of Elena.

What was wrong with him?

The loud rhythmic clicking of heeled shoes ripped him away from the confusing thought as Carla burst back in the room, her face flushed with heat and excitement.

“Mateo, you need to come! I just met Naomi and there’s an emergency with a Yacumama!”

Mateo was on high alert, personal troubles forgotten.

If a water serpent was terrorizing the countryside, he had to be fast.

“Class is over for today!” he called as he followed Carla in a sprint.

“Do your homework!” he added in an afterthought, though he doubted that they even heard as their footsteps carried them closer and closer the courtyard.  
Naomi was already waiting.

“What do you need me to do?” he asked breathlessly as the Chancellor grabbed him by the arm.

“Get in that carriage!”

Mateo yelped as she shoved him inside. They were moving before he could turn around.

“What about you?” he shouted as the windowless coach sped away with each galloping step the silent coachman encouraged from the horses.

“You’re the expert for solving that problem, believe me!” Naomi’s voice rang clearly after a life of making herself heard in the busiest and loudest port of Avalor, but the words did not ebb his confusion.

No use crying about it now. They were moving.

Mateo readied himself, listing every spell he knew to fight water and magical monsters.

“Where are we going?”

“Rio Verde.”

It was the only answer the rider gave on the short ride.

Mateo had only a blink to steady himself as the carriage suddenly stopped and he tumbled out of the door.

The heat hit him like a stunning spell as he landed in a crouch, tamborita ready to face a raging monster.

He looked up to see – not a monster.

Heart hammering with adrenaline and shock, his eyes roamed in their frenzied state to take in every new detail at once.

Blazing caramel eyes, ready to give everything in defense of the kingdom.

The dark shine of chocolate brown hair that was already drenched in the oppressing heat of the sun.

Her dress radiating like a basket of blueberries on a maddow.

And … a picnic basket?

Only two thoughts passed the stupor of Mateo’s clouded mind.

Why was Elena here and the monster nowhere in sight?

And that Olivia and Carla had been right: He was hungry.

In every sense of the word.


	3. Calming Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mateo finds his wife and a welcome surprise instead of a water snake.

Elena’s eyes widened as they met his, the joy and confusion mirrored in her gaze.

“Mateo?”

He nodded wordlessly to confirm that he was really there.

“Don’t get me wrong. I am really, REALLY happy to see you.”

Her blazing smile dropped to an annoyed scowl.

“But what in the name of Avalor is going on!? Naomi sent me here to meet with the representative for the Harvest Festival!”

Mateo gazed at the basket and had no choice but to voice the obvious truth.

“There is no water serpent, is there?”

Elena only blinked as the answer fell into place. They had both been tricked to come here.

_But why?_

“Looks like that note helps.” Elena answered his silent question as she picked up the paper on the basket, reading it aloud. Mateo leaned on her shoulder to read along.

_“Dear Ele-reina and Matato,_

_the Yacumama has left the nest today to make room for two lovebirds._

_Enjoy the meal and take your time to cool off in the river. It is going to get hot._

_The schedule has been cleared by orders from the Royal Chancellor of Avalor.”_

Elena’s eyes roamed the green riverbank that still looked lush despite the overwhelming heat.

“Actually, swimming does sound nice.”

Mateo was pleased that after the disaster of her Coronation planning, the Queen could finally put her trust in Naomi to manage the kingdom for a day while she was gone.

They really were in need of a break.

Elena looked around the bank and behind the trees that gave the relief of shade from the sun and rolled her eyes at what she did NOT see there.

“What a great organizer. Looks like Naomi forgot our bathing clothes.”

Biting her lip, she glanced back at him.

“Not that I mind…”

She went back to him at the sight of his blush, but not for the reason she probably suspected.

“She didn’t forget it …”

The rest of the world was drowned out by the pounding in his ears and the sudden proximity of his flirty wife as the words on the back of the letter burned themselves in Mateo’s brain.

_“P.S.:_

_No need for swimwear for you two to get rid of your unresolved desires._

_Get your act together, it is driving us insane._

_Have fun!_

_Carla”_

“Wow…” Elena squeaked next to his ear, acutely aware of the curve of her hip pressing into his thigh as she leaned close to read Carla’s note, her cheeks blooming with a matching blush. “Were we that obvious?”

His whole body screamed in a resounding affirmation as the attempts to hide his desire and Carla’s teasing from the day before rushed to the forefront of his memory.

“Apparently…” he muttered.

Elena quickly shook herself out of her mortification, determined to enjoy every second of their newfound freedom.

“This heat is killing me.” She smirked, pulling at the buttons in the back of her dress.

“I’ll race you! First one without clothes gets a head start!”

That action awoke not only Mateo’s competitive streak as he hurried to remove his robe.

“That’s unfair! You know I have to be careful with Abuelo’s robes!”

Elena grinned back at him.

“It IS fair! I have more layers and laces!”

The mischief twinkling in her eyes was the remedy his stressed body and mind needed.

Mateo felt his spirit lighten as he happily joined her laughter, nearly stumbling over as he struggled to remove his last clothes to run after her.

Elena reached the water first, but he made up for it, tumbling in on top of her as they dived in the cooling current in a tangle of limbs and lips.

* * *

The shade of the trees was heavenly after they had done their best to take Carla and Naomi’s advice to heart. And how well it had worked, melting away the daily struggles in the fire of fervor, accompanied by a hearty meal.

Elena's laughter rang out over the riverbank at Rio Verde as Mateo told her of his hapless week.

"Carla really told you that you were hungry for me?"

Mateo's hand left her lower back to instinctually snap to the back of his neck.

"You know how she is. I am just glad it went over Olivia's head. That would have been an really awkward talk..."

"Tell me about it ... I just hope Isa will only stay interested in inventing for a while longer."

Mateo smiled back in sympathy but before he could answer Elena turned his focus elsewhere.

The impish gleam returned to her eyes as she fished a single grape from her plate.

"Are you still hungry now?"

Mateo smirked as she put the grape in her mouth, pearly teeth holding the fruit in front of his nose as her lips puckered up around the delicious food in tempting invitation.

"Not as much."

He leaned in, accepting the invitation as he captured her lips with his. The grape juice mixed with Elena's taste in an explosion of sweetness that was even more heavenly than all the sweets in La Vita Dulce.

They never fully let go of each other, basking in the afterglow of body heat and sunshine. Mateo let his thoughts wander as the grass tickled his skin, fully content and entwined in Elena’s arms.

“Carla was right… I’ve missed you. “

Elena reached around his back and took his hand in hers as he leaned his head on her shoulder, savoring the embrace.

“All of you.”

She perked up at his words.

“Why haven’t you said anything? I happen to love your body just as much, you know?”

Mateo grinned shamelessly as she squeezed his backside.

“Believe me, I know that mi reina!”

Her imploring gaze pulled him back to reality as his fingers absently traveled over familiar curves.

“But we are always so busy. You have the kingdom, I have magic lessons… You need your sleep to reign properly. I just couldn’t wake you when you have to get up with the sun.”

Elena shifted to look him in the eyes, elbows propping her upper body on the grass under his back.

“And how do you suppose I should reign properly if we are unhappy?”

“I wasn’t unhappy. Just…”

Mateo squirmed at Elena’s indignant question.

“… frustrated.”

Her eyes shone with sympathy when she heard the word.

“Queen or no queen, I should have paid more attention to your needs.”

“Like that one.” Mateo murmured as his lips reached for hers in a longing kiss.

Elena kissed back until the need for air was too strong. Gasping for breath the pulled away.

“You wouldn’t have distracted me from my royal duties. I still need an heir, you know.”

Mateo beamed back at the thought of having a child of their own.

“And here I thought you married me for my love and devotion.”

The river, the trees and the calming birdsong slipped away behind the curtain of Elena’s hair as she leaned into kiss him again.

“That’s part of the reason…”

He smirked against her lips.  
“Ready to give this heir of yours another try?”

“Always, my king.”

She kissed him, only for Mateo to pull back at the next moment.

“I’m the Royal Master Wizard. Prince is already too much, you know.”

The Queen’s tender smile nearly made him forget all of his royal honors.

“It’s just a title. You are a king to me.”

This time Mateo did not protest as Elena bestowed him with the title from the bottom of her heart.

He had to remind himself to thank Carla later.

It was the last conscious thought before the overwhelming sense of his wonderful wife filled Mateo up until only their love remained.


	4. Teasing And A Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mateo has to face Carla to thank her and returns the favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The nickname Charla is from @Nontacitare, from charlar meaning to chat. It fits well with how chatty they can be with their banter. Thank you for the suggestion! :D  
> The chapter was getting too long, so the actual date will be in the next chapter in the following days.

**Teasing And A Helping Hand**

Mateo squinted at the page of his book to concentrate.

The lesson seemed to drag on forever. When the oxymoronic waves of joy and anxiety had ebbed enough to explain the last chapter on herbology, Mateo was more than glad that his students were still unusually well-behaved.

Finally, training was over for the day.

Victor and Olivia left the room, chatting about their favorite meals and Carla was surprisingly slow in packing her bag of books and bowls.

Almost as if she were waiting for him.

It was now or never.

Ever since the wonderful picnic with Elena the day before Mateo’s mind was in an ambivalent limbo state.

On the one hand, he was more energetic than he had been in months. Naomi and Carla’s plan had worked and the frustrated anger that had been boiling under the surface was gone to make way for the usual happy enthusiasm in magic.

On the other hand, the presence of Carla meant that he had to bring the issue up sooner or later. The former Malvaga constantly got on his nerves but this was easier to deal with than confronting her with his love life.

Better to not talk to Carla about his emotional mess at all.

It had worked just fine to leave the past unspoken.

Until now.

As unlikely as it was to believe, Carla had helped him to get his romantic life back on track. And the uncomfortable connotation of Carla and love only opened the tightly locked door to memories of Rita’s attraction and betrayal in a deliberately distant part of his mind.

Still, the least he had to do was giving Carla the credit she deserved.

"Carla? Can you stay a minute?"

The world seemed to slow down as she turned and he just stood there. Rocking back and forth on his heels to get rid of the anxious energy that made him want to bolt from the room and hug Carla in a show of gratitude at the same time.

“Yes?” She seemed to feel as apprehensive as he felt behind the cool façade when Mateo noticed the eager violet eyes on his face.

No matter how awkward it felt, it had to be said.

"Your efforts for Elena's alone time.”

Mateo’s breathing quickened along with his heartbeat at the memory of the blissful day with her and just as much in anticipation of his next words.

Why was this so hard?

“I just wanted to say... thank you."

Carla smiled and the pure joy in her eyes betrayed her smug smirk.

"So you've finally managed to get your love life satisfied, did you?"

Mateo was sure that the heat rushing to his cheeks was answer enough.

“You just love to tease me, don’t you?”

Carla met his gaze and there was a glimmer of genuine contentment in her eyes.

“What can I say? Teasing and a helping hand. That’s what siblings are for, aren’t they?”

Siblings.

The word stirred up so many different emotions in Mateo’s chest.

Confusion over the simple fact that she had such an easy time accepting the changing family dynamics.

Protectiveness of his mother from the possible threat.

Anger over his self-loathing after Rita’s betrayal.

And peace.

The tiny ember of the flame that had once burned for Rita was distinguished.

The realization that Carla had accepted her new place in the Delgado-de Alva family with a purely sisterly affection filled him with such a sudden wave of peace.

The unconscious weight of the possible unspoken romantic attraction between them lifted from his chest as the truth tumbled out.

“Yeah, siblings…” He breathed as the smile slowly spread on his lips.

Mateo reached out his hand to Carla, slightly shaking with the rush of emotions.

“Thank you. For everything.”

Carla took his hand in a firm grip and her handshake started a new chapter in their lives.

As family.

* * *

There was no denying it. Carla Delgado was nervous.

The young woman paced her room - or rather Mateo’s old room - absently drumming her fingers on the gems in her necklace.

Something must have gone wrong with the letter from Marzel that should have have arrived a week ago and was only just given to her by an overly eager Rafa half an hour ago. An unfortunate series of storms had hit hard after the heatwave, slowing down every mode of transportation.

That included her letter.

The Crown Prince of Coronado was overjoyed to meet her for their second date on the shores on Coral Cove. Tomorrow.

And he wanted to get a taste of the Avaloran land food after Carla had told him so much about her father's cooking.

Carla sat down on the bed, forcing herself to take a calming breath.

At least the second problem was partially solved.

Both parents of her new family were excellent cooks and in a miraculously convenient timing both Rafa and Victor had cooked enough dinner yesterday to serve half of the royal guard.

Carla would have been more suspicious if the anxiety of her perfectionism wasn't overriding every other thought.

How was she going to get herself and a meal fit for a royal feast to the other side of the neighboring kingdom in one day?

Carla looked around to occupy her overactive mind.

Despite the fact that the Royal Master Wizard and Prince Consort had been living in the palace for years, traces of the room's former occupant were still visible in case he ever spent the night here again.

A game of chess sat on the desk next to a book full of formal dancing lessons.

Baby shoes and toy tamboritas were the witnesses of Rafa's lingering love for her baby boy.

A box of stuffed toy Jaquins sat in a box on the floor.

Carla could vividly imagine little Mateo seeking comfort in the magical creatures in a time when Shuriki had destroyed all traces of magic.

With a shiver Carla pushed all memories of the sorceress she used to serve out of her mind.

But magic was the key.

If only Mateo would allow papa and her more advanced spells...

A knock on the door interrupted the growing idea.

Carla opened the door with an annoyed grumble.

Nobody was there.

Only a closed box with a letter.

Carla frowned as she recognized Mateo's handwriting.

Couldn't homework wait until she was back from her trip?

Reluctantly she opened the box to find a book inside.

She was about to throw it out of sight until she was ready to think again, when a symbol on the cover caught her eye.

This wasn't any basic magic book.

It was a master level spell book, a translation from Ancient Maruvian!

A spell book from Alacazar's secret _biblioteca_ that Mateo had forbidden Carla and Victor to visit time and time again. In fear of the magic getting the better of their ambitions once they tasted that level of power again.

Filled with hope and renewed enthusiasm, Carla grabbed the letter and began to read eagerly.  
  
_"Dear Charla,  
have fun at Coral Cove.  
The best teleportation spell is on page 836.  
I am sure you will appreciate the helping hand.  
Matato"_  
  
Carla gaped at the letter in stunned disbelief.

He actually trusted her.

The realization bloomed with a fuzzy warmth in her chest that spread until she could not hold back her joy any longer.

Carla clutched the ancient book tightly and rushed down the stairs to tell her parents of the surprising turn of events.

"Papa! Rafa! You won't believe what I just -"

Turning to the kitchen at the foot of the stairs, Carla stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes fell not only on her parents, but on another family member.

The sender of the magical letter stood in his mother's house in person.

"Mateo!?" Carla shouted, unable to control the pitch of her voice at the rush of surprise and excitement.

"I am glad you opened the letter and didn't throw the book in a corner." Mateo smiled at her, the light in his eyes brightening the whole room.

His voice broke Carla out of her stupor and she sprinted across the room and threw herself in her brother's arms.

"Thank you, thank you so much Mateo!"

He chuckled against her ear.

"Hey, you got my name right!"

Carla removed one arm from her embrace to box him in the shoulder.

He just smiled back at her, eyes earnest and serious.

"Teasing and a helping hand.”

For the first time Carla was speechless in his presence.

She just moved in to hug him again.

“That's what siblings are for, right sister?"

The words froze Carla in her tracks only to fill her with such a sense of contented happiness she had never felt before.

It was the first time Mateo had called her his sister.

“Are you ready for your date now, mija?” Victor’s question pulled Carla back to reality and more pressing questions.

“How did you know of Marzel’s letter?”

Mateo let go of her shoulders to rub the back of his neck.

“Well … I may have read the letter when it arrived yesterday before lunch …”

Anger suddenly boiled up inside of her chest and she pushed him away.

“You opened my letter!”

Always the stern voice of reason, Rafa stepped between her quarrelling children.

“We only wanted to help you, Carlita.”

The comment did little to soothe Carla’s anger.

“You knew about this, too!?”

But then the realization of the truth hit.

Both Victor and Rafa had cooked a ridiculous amount of food yesterday. Even for their standards.

Whatever plan was happening behind her back, her whole family seemed to be involved.

Now she had to know it all.

Crossing her arms with an impatiently tapping foot, Carla confronted the three people that were closest to her in varying degrees.

“What happened? Explain yourselves. Now!”

Mateo surprised her by taking the initiative, stepping forward to face his raging sister.

“I knew how long you have waited for Marzel’s reply about your second date. I mean, you’ve told us ALL about his previous letter for the last two weeks…”

His mother’s stern glare quickly brought the Wizard Prince back on track.

“Anyway. After all you’ve done for Elena and me …”

Rafa squealed at the implication of even the slightest possibility of future grandchildren that seemed more and more likely with each day the Queen experienced a new violent magical mood swing. To her amusement, Carla could see how much he tried to ignore his mother in that moment.

“I … I just had to return the favor.”

He blushed at the memory, the words tumbling out as if he were afraid he would not be able to get the sentiment out otherwise.

“I was there when the letter arrived at the palace. Now that it was clear that you two will meet at Coral Cove, you needed all the magical help to get there in time. Especially with an Avaloran feast in tow.”

“And that’s where we joined the plan.” Rafa continued, pinching her new daughter’s cheek in a show of affection.

Victor wasn’t about to be left out of the retelling of their secret mission.

“Nothing like two of Avalor’s best chefs for your romantic victory, Carlita!”

Despite her angry pout in the beginning, Carla’s smile had been growing and growing as the story continued until all the anger had turned into wholesome affection for her family.

With all the new knowledge, Carla was eager to set the magic into motion, calling back to Mateo as she ran.

“Come on, let’s go to my room to try the spell!”

The wizard hurried after her, running up two stairs at a time in well-practiced steps.

“Don’t you mean my room!?”

“Not anymore! You’ve got your Queen’s bed now, remember?”

“Carla!” Mateo’s indignant shout echoed through the small house.

Rafa and Victor just smiled and shook their heads at the childish banter of their adult children.

They just hoped the two could work together long enough for the teleportation spell to work.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carla and Marzel have a nice meal at Coral Cove, causing Carla to think about her future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Here is the last chapter.   
> The idea of the dancing is by @Cartoonfangirl, thank you for the help and inspiration and @RaychelRay's Carzel fanfics!  
> The description of the Coral Palace is based the Andersen's "The Little Mermaid".

Twelve hours later Carla felt a tingling through her whole being as the very fabric of her body dematerialized.

There was a void of black nothingness and then she felt as if she was stretched and squashed all over until a sense of order returned as her body reassembled itself.

Anxiously she opened her eyes.

Standing in front of her was the exact same table she and Mateo had sent to Coral Cove.

And it was bursting with the most delicious food she had seen in her life. 

Sopa de fideos con pollo, feijoada and kelp enchiladas as a special surprise.

The teleportation spell had worked like a charm.

Carla could not contain her joy.

Mateo had helped with the food, but objects were easier to transport than people.

And matter transportation of people could only be accomplished by magic users themselves and if they concentrated on the destination enough.

It had actually worked!

Carla had completed a master level spell all be herself!

She could not wait to tell Marzel.

_Marzel! Was he here, yet?_

For the first time since her turbulent arrival, Carla widened her gaze to focus on the world around her.

The crystal blue water was filled with red and pink sea stacks and arches of corals.

The clear waves that lapped against the shore of the small islands permitted a view on the colorful world beneath the surface.

“Carla!”

The melodious voice of her sirena prince pulled her focus away from the seascape only on him.

He had actually dressed up for the occasion, wearing a dark blue suit ornamented shells and bright red corals that shone like rubies.

And apparently, he shared her initial reaction.

"You look great!" Marzel exclaimed.

Carla looked down at the elegant light purple dress with white frills and a small pink bow, sparkling slightly in the sunlight.

"I should hope so!"

It had been a very lucky coincidence that Princess Chloe had was around for the week and enthusiastic to find a new friend by going shopping with her.

Both young women were of petite height and quickly related over the difficulties of finding elegant dresses that did not look childish.

Sure, Chloe had a royal tailor at her disposal, but it was nice to have someone around who understood.

The compliment unconsciously triggered the overconfident reaction in Carla that had been present all too often in schemes to get close to noblemen and their expensive jewelry.

But there was something so sincere and loving in his ocean eyes that made her feel unusually charmed.

Almost bashful.

"I mean .... thank you Marzel. You look beautiful, too!”

Realizing her error, she could have smacked herself in the face.

“I mean handsome!"

But to Carla’s surprise, Marzel didn’t laugh.

He looked relieved.

“I am glad you say so!”

“Why shouldn’t I?”

“Now I have had help. Looks like Alonzo really has good taste for land-clothes.”

Carla smiled at the fitting coincidence of Chloe’s fiancé being the one to help her date with the same problem.

“Are you hungry?” Carla pointed to the table and Marzel’s eyes grew wide.

“Wow! I never knew there were so many kinds of delicious land-food!”

Carla pushed back a strand of hair, suddenly filled with self-consciousness.

“Papa and Rafa really did their best for us. They are one of the best chefs in Avalor. You cannot imagine the plan my family hatched to get everything here on time!”

Marzel sat down on the chair next to her.

“I cannot wait to hear the story and find out if they really are!”

* * *

Marzel smiled in contentment as he put away his third plate.

“You were right Carla; they really are the best. I cannot imagine land food that is better than this!”

She agreed wholeheartedly.

Her parents had outdone themselves and Carla could not thank her familia enough.

“Papa has had lots of practice. We always cooked together when I was a child!”

Then a word in Marzel’s earlier sentence caught her eye.

“You said you have had help with your suit now. What happened last time?”

Marzel looked away awkwardly at the memory.

“Well, last time I tried to get formally dressed by myself for hosting the Royal Retreat, it didn’t exactly go to plan. I accidentally turned three kings and royal representatives into sirenas… Nearly permanently.”

Carla winced. Not the best way to start a royal career.

But still. There was something tantalizing about the thought.

It would also be a big step.

She straightened in her seat, cautiously looking Marzel in the eye in a mixture of careful, nervous reluctance and hidden excitement.

“Is it hard? Becoming a sirena?”

“Not really, if you miss the deadline before the Maligra magic kicks in…”

Then he saw the hopeful glimmer in her violet eyes.

“Oh no. You don’t really want to…”

The wizard just nodded wordlessly.

“Carla, do you know what you’re asking of me?”

She bit her lips, fingers tapping on the gems in her necklace before resolution settled in her gaze. Hands clasping over her heart.

_This was it._

“I know. You take me as I am. I could be happy with you.”

A flicker of sadness flashed across Marzel’s face.

“You would never be able to go on land to your family again.”

He looked her in the eye and Carla was almost intimidated by his eyes, shining with an intensity she had never seen before.

_Was this part of his Sirena magic?_

“My mother had no choice, or she would have drowned that day. She had no say in her transformation. I could never live with giving you the same burden.”

Carla reached across the table and took his hand in hers.

“But I have a choice. For the first time in my life. And I just love the thought of spending the rest of my life with you.”

Marzel’s eyes grew wide with hope as the implications settled in.

“Look, we don’t have to decide now. I just wanted you to know.”

Before Marzel could say anything else, Carla leaned over the table to kiss him.

The soft, salty taste ended far too soon for Carla’s taste when the need for air became too much.

A wide smile stretched across Marzel’s lips.

“Let’s just enjoy the day.”

Carla did nor let go of his hand completely as she reached for the nearest plate.

“I could definitely go with another kelp enchilada right now.”

The taste brought back so many childhood memories that were only made richer with the new flavor of kelp.

_Comforting and new._

Just like the island shore surrounded by the peculiar coral structures.

“How did you find this place?”

Marzel chuckled.

“I didn’t exactly find it. It is more of a long-going family thing. Our Winter Palace, so to say.”

Considering everything she had heard about the ongoing conflict before their generation, Carla felt honored that Marzel was comfortable enough around her to let a human so close to sirena territory that was considered a private sanctuary for royals.

“When the cold currents come in winter, we sirenas of Coronado travel here for the hot springs. That’s why there are so many colorful corals here.”

Carla just blinked in wide-eyed wonder and leaned back, content to snuggle closer and relaxing with the slight ocean breeze on her face.

Then Marzel frowned.

“I wish you could see them. But there are no Maligras in this part of the ocean.”

She could vividly imagine the world of color that was reflected to the surface as a distorted mirror image.

"Oh it sounds wonderful!"

Carla sighed and looked over the shining sea and the pink and purple coral arches that beckoned with the promise of an even more colorful world under the surface.

"Too bad I cannot go there."

The magic algae surely would have helped right now.

Marzel put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder and Carla let her gaze wonder without really seeing anything ... when it fell upon the book.

Of course!

Magic was the answer! Maybe her talent was even enough for an air or water spell!

Then the smile that had been growing on her lips dimmed.

Her talent.

It hurt to think about it, but no matter how sad, angry and conflicted Carla felt about her mother, Ash had been right about one thing: Carla was gifted with a natural talent for magic.

The success in her studies and the relative ease of the combined master level teleportation spell was proof enough.

"Maybe there is a way."

Before Marzel had a chance to comment on her sudden shift in mood, Carla fished the book from her handbag and flipped through the pages eagerly.

"What's that?" Marzel asked curiously.

"A special spell book from Mateo.”

He wobbled over to her seat, legs even more out of use after sitting so long and nearly pushed over a goblet as he stumbled.

Carla cried out in alarm.

“Don’t make it wet! Mateo would kill me!"

“Sorry. No harm done, right?”

After a closer inspection, Carla nodded. Marzel leaned nearer and took a closer look at the intricate designs of the images in the ancient book.

“Wow, Marisa would love this!”

Carla smiled at the memory of the other royal sirena’s fascination with human objects.

When Carla and Marzel had talked for a while at the Coronation Ball, the Princess of Coronado had quickly joined her brother, taking the opportunity to ask the human woman at her brother’s side about every possible mundane object she could think of.

“Do you really think, there is a spell for breathing underwater?”

Carla grinned; her hunting instinct had awoken.

“If there is, we’re going to find it!”

* * *

A few tries of proper pronunciation later, Carla resolutely closed the book.

Marzel eagerly leaned back from over her shoulder as she stood up on her legs.

“Did it work?”

Carla grabbed his hand and pulled him to the water.

“Come on! Let’s find out!”

As soon as their feet touched the water, they could feel the magic happening.

Marzel’ legs turned back into his sirena tail in a sparkle of blue swirling light.

Carla looked down in awe. Her feet were still dry.

A perfectly round ring of water had formed around her feet and she stood on dry sand.

Marzel pushed himself away from the sandy shore into the deeper water.

Carla followed and the deeper they went, the bigger the gap in the water around her grew, keeping her fancy outfit perfectly dry.

She jumped with joy and the magic followed her movement.

“It’s working! Yes!”

Marzel’s eyes sparkled at her joy.

“I have seen a lot of water magic, but that is new. Great job, Carla.”

Encouraged and curious, Carla continued to follow the sirena prince and looked around in wonder.

She was completely surrounded by a perfectly round air bubble that protected her from the water and gave a clear view on the natural wonder surrounding them.

Corals bloomed like a garden full of flowers and countless swarms of fish frolicked in the water like birds flying in the sky.

“Welcome to the Coral Palace!”

Before she could think about it, Carla’s legs moved as if she would walk, and the magical bubble followed her thoughts that guided the movement.

Her previous visit to Coronado had been beautiful, but the Royal Winter Palace was something else.

Carla had seen quite a few palaces on her travels, but this was beauty and luxury on a whole other level.

Its walls were built of coral, and the long, gothic windows made of clear amber. The roof was formed of shells, that open and close as the water flew over them.

Carla squinted as a glitter flashed at the edge of her vision.

Marzel said nothing and they swam closer.

He had been right not to spoil the surprise and he had been right as Carla gasped, glad for the air surrounding her.

A glittering pearl shone in each opening shell, which would be fit for the diadem of a queen.

Marzel smiled, mesmerized by Carla’s joy.

“Your eyes look like the sun.”

He pointed upwards as Carla looked back in confusion at his odd choice of words.

And really, in calm weather the sun could be seen above, looking like a purple flower of light in the blue hue of seawater that surrounded them.

When they entered the palace, the sirena guards quickly stepped out of their way and bowed in front of the Crown Prince.

“Welcome, Your Majesty.”

After a moment of hesitation, they even bowed in front of Carla.

“Welcome, my Lady.”

Her whole life, Carla had been scheming and swindling her way to get close to power and royalty. But deep in her heart, she knew that they would never really respect her if they knew who she really was. An actress and a thief.

Here with Marzel, it was different.

He liked her for who she was. She could be herself.

And by extension, the guards and Royals of Coronado respected and liked her as well.

As hard as it would be to eventually say goodbye to her family – if she really went through with the idea and followed the sirena song of her heart – Carla could get used to that.

* * *

After two hours underwater Carla and Marzel were back on the shore, bathing in the light of the setting sun.

The Coral Palace had been so much fun!

The kelp masks at the hot springs had done wonders for her skin, they had enjoyed the view on the reef from the royal terrace and Marzel had taken her on a carriage ride.

Afterwards they had visited the stables where Carla had fallen in love with a little seahorse that really enjoyed her patting.

“Beautiful, wasn’t it?” Carla murmured, her head resting against Marzel’s shoulder as she dwelled in the memories that were already permanently locked in a special place in her heart.

“Yeah, you are.”

Carla quickly jumped back on her feet to hide her blushing face in the rosy glow of the sun.

“I am so happy, I could dance!”

She twirled around on the sand, the evening sunlight creating a glow in her hair and dress.

As she smirked in his direction with a flirty gaze, Marzel looked at his feet with a doubtful frown.

“I am just getting used to running on my land legs. Are you sure I am ready for something as complicated as dancing?”

She stopped her twirling to catch his eyes.

“Come on, dancing is not that hard!”

Carla reached out her hand to Marzel with a wink, the familiar reaction spurring his normal confidence around women.

“I’ll be there to catch you.”

He grinned back at her and took her small but steady hand in his.

“That’s a risk I’m willing to take.”

Letting the rhythm of the waves guide their steps, Carla slowly showed the familiar steps.

“You have shown me your world. Now let me show you mine.”

Marzel stumbled, and Carla smiled.

He was so much like Mateo when they first danced together, though the situation couldn’t be more different.

There was genuine affection and attraction on both sides and Marzel was slowly getting better with her help.

Carla was confident in that.

The possibility of losing her family and the joy of dancing still gnawed on her heart.

But a future with Marzel by her side seemed as clear as the waters around the Coral Palace.

She felt, like she belonged there. She was home.

A different home than the one she had found with Rafa…

But there was so much to experience until that moment would come.

For now, Carla enjoyed the present and the strong arms of her sirena prince who was dancing away with her heart with each bumbling step to the song of the sea.


End file.
